


Finding ‘looooove’

by Mystified30



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystified30/pseuds/Mystified30
Summary: We're both alone at this party because our friends are lame and invited single people to a valentines day party.This is my gift for my Discord friend Calzone!!! (percythedemigood on Tumblr)This is my first ever fanfic so yeah. (sorry if ur not happy with it :P)Thanks to Meoqie, Alexxxx, (Both Discord) and my friend Chelsea for reading over it, giving nice comments and helping edit!Hope you enjoy :D





	

_ ‘Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining, _

_ Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying’ _

The lyrics to this song were so  annoying and this Valentine's Day party pissed off Annabeth so much that she had to physically restrain herself from slapping one of the happy couples.

The lights of the large room were dimmed so that you could barely see anything and the red heart decorations were starting to fall. Couples had arms around each other and a long table lined with punch (probably spiked) and chips was surrounded by boys retrieving drinks.

Annabeth however, was sulking in the corner with her arms crossed and a short sleeve sweater dress on. At least she tried to look the part. Her curly blonde hair was still a mess though. It was always a mess, but today it ‘cascaded’ down her shoulders.

Piper Mclean, her friend and the party girl at Half Blood High insisted that she come along - even when she didn’t have a boyfriend. Or a date for that matter. 

She also claimed that Annabeth would find ‘looooove’.

Annabeth thought that love was stupid. Especially when you couldn’t find any and everyone at this party was already taken.

Piper, on the other hand had snagged a jock with glasses called Jason, who she was currently grinding against. Annabeth saw past Jason’s calm mask. He was clearly struggling to keep up with Pipers moves.

Right then, she decided that she liked this one. He wasn’t overly cocky or outright flustered about Piper's advances. Annabeth could imagine Piper and Jason dating. It wasn’t bad.

Annabeth shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. Whatever happens, happens - and imagining things can’t change that.  She shook her head again for good measure, and as she did, she caught sight of beautiful sea green eyes across the room. Annabeth took in a sharp breath and turned away. 

Beautiful sea green eyes? What was wrong with her? Was she now suddenly a romantic because of the possibility of Piper and Jason dating? She glanced back and saw the boy making his way towards her.  _ Shit.  _ Annabeth quickly put on her ‘I do not care and will not care but you intrigue me’ face. She was ready.

When the boy was in front of Annabeth, she was not ready.

His mussed up black hair had clearly tried to be tamed but was sticking up in impossible angles. His blue suit wasn’t ironed properly and hung too loose on him, and his tie had small fish on it. But it was his eyes that really captivated her. You couldn’t describe them - you just got lost in them. How did his ey-

“Hi.”

Annabeth just grunted. 

He was glancing around. Clearly a teensy bit nervous. Good. She should make him nervous. It was only fair.

“Well, I’m Percy, and you don’t seem to have a date.”

Annabeth sighed. This would be a long night.

“Annabeth. And you seem to have lost yours.” She pretended to give him the once over with a disinterested glance. 

Percy laughed. It was angelic. Out of this world and downright magical - like a siren’s song. 

“I don’t have a date,” he replied “Soooo… you wanna get a drink?”

“Fine. Sure. It’s definitely spiked though,” Annabeth sighed. Deciding to entertain this idiot for a while.

“And you can’t flirt with me when you get back!” Percy turned around for a lousy salute and nearly bumping into poor Hazel - one of Annabeth’s friends. She and her boyfriend Frank had been dating for a few months now and everyone knew they were going to be voted cutest couple of the year.

 

\- Percy -

Percy found some red plastic cups and made his way over to the punch. Was it destiny that he met Annabeth? Or was it just coincidence? Maybe it was Jason though. That Piper chick asked him out a few weeks before this party and maybe they planned all this. 

Percy knew that Piper and Annabeth were friends. Maybe Piper and Jason brought Percy and Annabeth along because they thought that they could use some ‘looooove’. 

Ugh Percy didn’t want to be Jason’s lost puppy. He could take care of himself please thank you. Tomorrow he would ask Jason if he had anything to do with this. 

Percy might have just been over thinking though bec-

“Hey watch it!” A harsh voice yelled. 

Percy glanced up from the drinks in his hand and _ shit _ .  It was Clarisse. He just had to bump into her. Clarisse was the bully at school. She was loud, rude and arrogant. 

But Percy could deal with her. 

Easy Peasy.

“I am so sorry to bump into you Clarisse,” Percy started off nonchalantly, “but why are you even here? Did someone let you out of your cage?”

Percy stared daggers at her, daring her to fight back.

“Oh don’t you start you little shitface,” Clarisse growled. She looked ready to punch Percy to pulp. To be honest, Percy was scared. Just a little bit.

“Hey, Clarisse. Back off. You’re not allowed to punch his pretty face.”

Percy whirled around to see Annabeth crossing her arms and giving the world's greatest death stare. Even the Gods would have cowered.

“Fine then. You can both be idiots together,” Clarisse replied snootily. She then promptly disappeared into the crowd.

Annabeth grabbed a cup from Percy’s hand and he stared as she drowned it in three gulps. 

“Definitely spiked,” Annabeth said grimacing.

Percy blinked and accepted the cup shoved into his hand.

 

\- Annabeth    -

 

It might be the alcohol but the people were starting to cage her in. They were definitely pushing and shoving more than usual. And the music was louder.

It was definitely the alcohol. 

“TURN THE MUSIC DOWN OR I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!”

That came out of nowhere. And Annabeth didn’t know who she directed that threat to but it felt good to shout.

She turned to Percy, wanting that second cup of punch.

When she was facing him, she saw that he was frowning at her.

“What?” Annabeth asked, getting angry.

“Nope, it’s nothing. It’s all good.”

He glanced around at the sea of faces. They didn’t seem to notice Annabeth’s threat and Percy seemed to relax slightly. 

“I don’t want to be here anymore,” Annabeth whined. She made a grab for Percy’s drink but he jerked his hand back making the punch slosh onto his suit.

Percy sighed and dumped the empty cups into a nearby bin while ushering her out the front door. That was good. She was sick of this lame party anyway.

Annabeth stomped down the steps and asked, “where are we going?”

“My place,” Percy replied, guiding Annabeth to his mum’s car.

Annabeth halted, and with suspicion taking over she asked, “your place?”

Percy held up his hands.

“No funny business. I swear.”

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. She stared at him for a good three seconds.

“Fine. No funny business.”

 

\- Percy -

 

Annabeth was lying on the couch looking through Netflix on the TV.

Percy was changing into a warm sweater and praising the gods that his mum had a longer work shift and she wouldn’t be home until 10. It was still 8 so he didn’t have to deal with her until later.

Percy grabbed some pillows and blankets and joined Annabeth on the couch.

“Have you found anything good?” 

“There’s a series called Riverdale,” Annabeth suggested. She glanced over at him and asked, “where’s the popcorn?”

“You want popcorn?”

“You always need popcorn. Plus food also helps deal with alcohol.”

Percy sighed and got up to find some popcorn.


End file.
